There are betting ticket purchase systems that process requests to purchase betting tickets such as horse race betting tickets or football betting tickets in a given order. An example of technology for processing requests to purchase betting tickets is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, where a request from a terminal, such as a purchase request, is registered by adding to the tail end of a queue, and requests are taken out of the queue in order from the head of the queue to be processed. It is a common practice in this type of betting ticket purchase system to present to users the latest odds calculated based on the specifics of purchase requests, such as bet amounts and bet selections, for users' information.